The research project is concerned with the identification and understanding of mechanisms for gene regulation in neurons. The research uses a two-dimensional, high-resolution mapping technique for the analysis of proteins and protein synthesis. Specific areas of research include an analysis of the biochemical, regulatory events occurring during recovery from nerve damages (axonotomy) in the rat superior cervical sympathetic ganglion. Related studies involve an analysis of protein species present in fast axopllsmic flow, of the effects of nerve growth factor on the ganglion, and of effects of aging on the ganglion.